


Asking Leader

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "When in doubt, ask Leader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/22077.html). For catching that one annoying typo, thank you, Kino. :D

"Leader?"

Ohno's answering hum didn't sound promising, but Aiba knew him well enough to interpret it generously.

"I've been thinking of starting a club."

The head resting on Aiba's lap tilted slightly, possibly indicating that Aiba should go on.

"A golf club? But not like the ones I hit balls with... or a drinking club? A poker club? Would you play poker with me?"

Ohno cleared his throat.

"I know, you don't know how to play, but I could teach you. Or maybe a gourmet club, where all we did was eat delicious food."

This time there was a definite nod.

"But I don't know how to make gourmet food. And I liked fishing, but a fishing club could only meet every so often, since it takes so much time. Don't pout, I'll still go with you, Leader. You already have radio-controlled model friends..."

There was an expression of bemusement on Ohno's sleepy face.

"We just don't get a lot of time off, Leader, and I know you're possessive of what you do get. I just want..."

Aiba startled as a warm hand pressed against his belly. Ohno smiled up at him, and Aiba couldn't help smiling back. Ohno's hand slipped back out of Aiba's shirt, and Ohno turned his face into it instead, as if he thought he'd answered all Aiba's questions.

"But Leader, won't you be in a club with me?"

Ohno flung out an arm, almost cranky, and when Aiba followed it with his eyes, he saw "ARASHI" over the door. (That reminded him that he should probably head over to get his make-up done, but as soon as he thought it, he decided to wait until Jun came to get him. Jun so enjoyed telling Aiba to do things.)

Thinking about Ohno's unspoken argument, he was in full agreement that Arashi was the best club of all, bar none. Still, it wasn't quite what (or all) he wanted, so he kept Ohno from his sleep a little longer.

"Yeah, but... I mean, just you and me."

Dark eyes peeked out from Ohno's mussed hair, making Aiba shiver a little. Then Ohno's arms came up, and Aiba was pulled down, pulled around, until he and Ohno were snuggling tightly on the worn, familiar couch. Aiba wriggled happily, but couldn't help wanting to know for sure. He opened his mouth to ask, but Ohno beat him to it.

"Nap club."

Aiba chuckled, then countered, "Cuddle club."

Ohno leaned in and bit down gently on the point of Aiba's jaw, nose nuzzling his ear. "Sex club."

At Aiba's wide eyes and dawning smile, Ohno's brow furrowed.

"Napping first."

Aiba decided right then not to nap, but to lie there with Ohno and plot the first meeting of their club. Considering he'd put Ohno through enough, he spoke softly, one last time, as fondly as he could.

"As expected of Leader."

Ohno's eyes crinkled happily, and he leaned his forehead against Aiba's, closing his eyes contentedly. Aiba began his plotting, getting as far as _1\. tonight_ , before he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
